


Kenshi x OC Shortstory

by Darhknight



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darhknight/pseuds/Darhknight
Summary: Just a small fic between my oc Jazmine and Kenshi. Honestly just put it on A.O.E. for sh*ts and giggles. I don't actually exept anyone to like this or want more of this later on. So yeah if you do read this awesome! If not eh. Can't stop ya. Either way enjoy your day.





	Kenshi x OC Shortstory

**Author's Note:**

> Also i like to state anything in italics is them speaking telepathically also why i did 'this' to help show the difference from them talking normally like "this".
> 
> Also Jazmine goes by Jazzy FYI. 
> 
> Plus for a reference Kenshi is 6'1. Jazzy is 5'4 with hazelnut brown hair thats usally in a high curly ponytail with hazel eyes. Nowvim done. Enjoy.

Jazzy sighs softly as she wraps the towel around her neck and walks towards her room after her sparring session with ber niece Cassie and Cassies best friend Jacqui Briggs. Technically it wasn’t just hers since she shared it with Kenshi and all that. She  walks into the room to see the male with his back to the door. That wasn’t unusual since Kenshi was known for relaxing and staring into space to think. Jazzy went to speak until she notices something red in his hands. Kenshi was holding his blindfold in his right hand and that meant his eyes were shown. Jazzy thought to herself. _‘ Is Kenshi ok? Why is his blindfold off? Is something wrong?’_

Her thoughts were replied by the same male telepathically. His smooth and relaxed voice spoke back. _‘ I’m alright firefly. Just thinking over the past. Most importantly how to deal and find Shang Tsung to gain my revenge. For … for what he’s done to me . . . to US.’_ Jazzy walks up to his side and lays her hand on his shoulder but notices the male turned his face away from her. Jazzy actually felt hurt. Kenshi didn’t want her looking at his eyes. Jazzy steadies herself as cups Kenshi’s face and forces him to look at her. Kenshi pulls his lips into a thin line as he speaks telepathically to her. _'Jazzy. I can hear you judging me. Speak your mind.’_ Jazzy sighs before responding. _‘ Well I don’t like when my boyfriend is brooding like he is right now. Also on top of that he believes he has to hide his eyes from me.’_

Kenshi actually snarls in her mind as he speaks. _‘ You and me both know my eyes are nothing but horror to look at. It’s like looking into a well of souls and they are pulling you in trying to kill you and … what are you doing?’_ Jazzy had at this point pressed him back into the wall near them and steps gently onto his feet to be more level with his face. To keep herself balanced she wrapped her arms around his neck and plays with his hair in a simple pattern to calm down his rising anger. She sighs softly before responding to him. _‘ Calming Down my boyfriend because he’s being stupid right now. I love your eyes Kenshi. Nothing will chang—‘_

_‘ Your lying’_ Those Words cut through Jazzy’s very heart.

Hearing him say something with so much belief when it wasn’t true. Jazzy at this point wished with all her heart Kenshi could see her but she would have to make do with what she had before she speaks again. _‘ You know that’s not true.’_ Kenshi looks away now not wanting to speak anymore but he made no movement to push Jazzy away. Jazzy watches him with worried eyes _. ‘ Kenshi.’_ No response. Jazzy tried again and again until she had finally said his name at least twelve times before she speaks sternly. _‘ Kenshi Takahashi. Do not make me play the girlfriend card.’_ Kenshi let’s a sigh fall from his lips as he turns his head to look at her.

His voice is extremely quiet in her mind but it was acceptable to the female. _‘ yes firefly.’_ Jazzy presses a kiss to his chin and smiles at the male. ‘ _I truly find your eyes breathtaking. Yeah they aren’t your honey brown ones but these are the ones you have and I love them. Because they are you Kenshi. So don’t feel that you have to hide them from me. I will never judge you for them. Cause if we are being honest. We are both to blame for your eyes being like this.’_ Kenshi snorts and speaks back softly. _‘ This isn’t your fault. You warned me about Shang Tsung and I didn’t listen to you. That’s on me.’_ Jazzy responds back calmly now. _‘ still. I’m the one who convinced you at first to let him help us. So we both have blame for this mess. That’s not the point tho. The point is —‘_

_‘ You love my eyes?’_

Kenshi had a cheesy grin on his face and Jazzy can’t help but snort. _‘Yes I love your eyes. Also remember we will find Shang Tsung. Together. And we will take him down. Together. Just like we promised we would all those years ago. Deal?’_ Kenshi gives a true smile now and nods before pulling Jazzy into a kiss. The kiss ensures for a few moments before both pull away and Jazzy grins cheekily before speaking out her next words with her actual voice. “ Tho seeing how tense you are Kenshi you might need a hot shower. Wanna join me?” Kenshi snorts before giving a smug grin back. “ Join you. I would be honored firefly.”

 

-THE END for now ... maybe IDK-


End file.
